Inconsistency
by LiKaTaSa
Summary: Alice Kray and Melissa Burton; a struggling weapon/meister pair at the DWMA. Their goals in life differ greatly, and their personalities tend to clash, yet somehow they manage to get along. Even when it doesn't quite seem like it. (An OCxKid and OCxBlack Star story! My first OC story collab with MiaBuscus!)


A/N:

MiaBuscus: Elloz everyone! This is LiKaTaSa's friend. You know. That one person who reads LiKaTaSa's profile. Yup. That's me.

Words.

They should be read.

I have no idea.

Anyhoo... this chappie is from Mel's P.O.V.

Tasa: Hey guys! So, my friend MiaBuscus (She doesn't have an account; I wrote 'Is It a Girl?' for her.) and I are working on a collab. I really love her writing and this first chapter is the intro to the story we're working on. It's OCxKid and OCxBlack Star. These OCs are NOT based on us, they are simply for fun. We will try to update semi-regularly and I hope you enjoy!

Also, I added her partner's POV, so...

Introducing Alice Kray and Melissa Burton.

* * *

(Mel's Point of View)

True to her word, Liz had decked out Gallow's Manor for a party. And apparently, Patti had helped.

Giraffe balloons hung in bunches around the room. A long table held bowls of popcorn, chocolate, candy, and a few liter bottles of soda. Someone had set up speakers, so the newest Skillet album played softly through the room. The living room itself had a high ceiling, and contained a few black plush couches arranged in a (symmetrical, naturally) square. Candles burned in smooth red candelabras, and a plasma flat screen TV showing what looked like the last forty minutes of "The Conjuring". Tsubaki was already on the couch, hugging a pillow and staring at the screen with wide eyes. Black Star, slouching next to her, was busy shoveling handfuls of buttery popcorn into his face.

"Hey guys! Just gimme one sec..." Liz's head poked out, then quickly back in, from a doorway across the room that presumably lead to the kitchen. Soul meandered over to the TV and flopped on the couch. Maka followed him, eyeing the screen warily. Alice grumbled with irritation and went to grab a plastic cup of soda. Feeling the need to help out, I neared the kitchen. Peeking through the doorway, the first thing I noticed was Patti.

With her face.

In the whipped cream.

At least four bowls of the stuff had been overturned, some making it look like the kitchen had gone through a blizzard. The cream lay in thick blobs on the grey-checked floor. Mounds of it decorated the counters, and large globs slowly slid down the walls. A small cake sat crushed on floor, drowning. Liz stood by the sink, trying to get a clump of the cream out of her fawn- colored hair.

Not blinking, I slowly... backed... out... of...the...room...

Once I was safe, I hurried over to find Alice lounging against a wall, as if debating whether or not she should join the gaggle of teens around the TV.

"Don't go in there. Trust me," I cast a fearful glance over my shoulder at the ominous doorway. Alice cocked her head inquisitively as I retreated to the others. Alice followed me, most likely subconsciously, and sat on a plush chair, while I settled on the armrest with the bowl of popcorn balanced on my hip. Onscreen, some lady was screaming at a dark room. Stereotypical horror film. I yawned, searching for a distraction.

Reaching into the half- full bowl, I pinched a popcorn kernel and flicked it at Maka. She didn't notice. I heard Alice snicker, so I flicked two more, and Maka turned towards me. I locked my gaze on the screen, pretending to be enraptured in the movie. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her shoot me a warning look. Waiting until she turned back to the film, I tossed over another one. This time she gritted her teeth, but didn't look away. Grinning, I flicked two more. One hit her nose, the other got stuck in her pigtail.

"For Death's sake Melissa!" Maka lept to her feet at flung a cookie at me. I grabbed Alice's arm, and she promptly turned into a notched, razor sharp blade. Holding it up, I laughed triumphantly as it sliced the cookie neatly in half.

" You'll never take me alive!" I yelled in my best pirate voice, letting Alice shift back to hi-five her.

" Hey Mel!" I swung towards Soul, only to get a cupful of Coke in my face. I blink soda out of my eyes, startled. Alice snickered again next to me.

"Oh yeah?" I challenged. I stood up, wielding the popcorn like a cannon. Keeping a grip on the bowl, I swung it's contents at Soul. The popcorn flew up in a mass, like a fat yellow bird.

I missed.

The popcorn-bird flew right over Soul's white mess of hair and smacked into Kid, who had just walked into the room.

The popcorn hit him like a yellow rain. The butter dripped down his face and stained his jacket. Everyone went silent.

"Shit, you have bad aim." Alice's amber eyes widened. We all stood, waiting for the shinigami to show any reaction. His eyes narrowed, and I sucked in a breath. Without dropping his gaze, he tore open one of the eight bags he had brought in.

Suddenly, we were all pelted with marshmallows. Maka and Soul dove for cover behind a couch. Alice dashed over to the empty fireplace and shimmied partially up the chimney. Even Black Star cowered under the wrath of Kid and his power of all things white and fluffy. I sprinted for the safety of the nearest room. It turned out to be the kitchen, I noticed as I vaulted through the doorway. Not acknowledging Liz or sugar-high Patti, I snatched up two plastic bowls slopping over with thick whipped cream. Grabbing a conveniently placed spatula in a half-open drawer, I hurried back out to the battle.

It seemed that everyone had the same idea as me. The snack table had been raided. Soul had slipped Mentos into the soda, creating fountains of foam. Black Star was standing on a chair, chucking fistfuls of ice cream into the air. Tsubaki was pulling at Black Star's shirt, trying to convince him to "get down before he fell and hurt himself". Maka pitched M&M's into the air, which rained down on everyone like chocolate bullets. Alice seemed to have gotten a hold of some custard pies, one of which quickly made contact with the back of my head. Kid had stole some cushions and built a symmetrical fort. Empty bags of candy and various squashed desserts littered the floor.

"BANZAIIIIII!" I rushed forward, using the spatula to fling whipped cream randomly into the air. One of the shots backfired, and whipped cream flew up into my face. I dropped everything and stumbled back, frantically wiping the stuff from my face. I made the mistake of opening my eyes, and promptly shut them again.

" IT BUURNNNS!" I yelled "GODDA-" I felt my heel catch on the edge of a table. My arms pinwheeled as I pitched backwards. My head hit the corner of the table, and pain exploded in my skull. The laughing turned to panicked yelling, and I felt someone grab my shoulder as I blacked out.

* * *

(Three Days Previous to the Battle in Alice's Point of View)

I felt the cool breeze of Death City blow through my hair as I surveyed the street below me. It was dark, but my eyes had adjusted long ago to the night.

"Alice. He's coming." I glanced over at her, my partner, and fixed a scowl to my face.

"What are we waiting for?" I shifted into her hand. I felt her wavelength prod my own and I accepted it eagerly, anticipating the reward I'd get if we did this right.

Melissa took my 'between the lines' advice, and jumped down. I projected our wavelengths the the ground below us to create a sort of barrier that made it easier to land safely. When we did, I heard teeth chattering behind us and I felt my soul jump with excitement. Melissa turned, twisting me in her hand to shield herself with my blade. I scoffed and shifted. "Don't be so timid, darling."

She gasped and I pierced the pre-kishin in front of us with a deadly glare. "You have to fight the wanker head-on."

The pre-kishin rushed at me with a screech, his teeth chattering and his eyes twitching. He looked ridiculous.

I kicked his face with the heel of my boot and he fell back, hissing. "Sorry, Mel. I meant to say foot-on."

I held my hand out and she grabbed it, catching me as I shifted. She smiled down at me and prodded me again for my signal. I waited until the pre-kishin stood up again to push Mel forward. She used me to slash at him repeatedly, his vermillon blood staining the concrete below us as we continued to advance.

Finally, I got impatient, I'd had enough of this pointless swiping. I shot a dulled form of my wavelength at her and she translated it instantly. She reeled back her arm and shot me at our enemy. I pierced him through the heart, and shifted as his body unraveled and a round, red, glowing soul appeared out of the black mass of what used to be his body. I reached forward and grabbed the soul, relishing the warmth seeping through my woolen, fingerless gloves. I turned and flashed a brief smile towards Mel. "Amazing. You actually hit the mark, for once."

She chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck with a grin. "Well, I've been practicing. You've really inspired me."

I rose a brow and rolled my eyes. "Sappy."

She pointed to the soul, "_Wake up already!"_

I wrinkled my nose with confusion. "What?"

_"I SAID WAKE UP!"_

My eyes snapped open and I sat up with startled gasp. A sharp pain erupted through my forehead and I yelped in harmony with the assailant who head-butted me. "What the_ bloody_ hell?!"

"I should be asking you the same!" I glared at her as she rubbed her head and cursed.

"Why are you waking me up on a bloody weekend?" I groused, falling back into the couch.

"Cause it's the fifteenth." I gave her a look of disinterest and we stared at each other for a bit before I started to pull my hood around my face and turn away. She grabbed my arm and pulled me up into a sitting position. "Oh no, you don't."

"What? What does that sentence even mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just stop. We're going somewhere."

I groaned. "Why can't you go yourself? I don't want to see the doctor poking around your toe fungus again."

She punched my arm and I laughed at the red spreading across her cheeks. "It wasn't toe fungus! My feet were burnt because you stole my shoes and I had to walk on the road barefoot! We're in Nevada, Alice!"

I crossed my arms and rose my both of my brows. "I was simply trying to help you. It's not my fault if you didn't understand."

"What was there to understand?!"

"Shoes are weakness. They make your feet vulnerable. You need to toughen your feet up a bit, so that if an enemy catches you unaware and steals your shoes, you're not helpless."

Mel looked at me incredulously. "You have serious issues."

I shrugged and yawned. "Look, you woke me up in the middle of a really good dream."

"You'll have plenty of those, we have to go to the academy."

I looked away bitterly. _On the contrary, good dreams are rare, Burton._

I rose my arm and sniffed myself as Mel gagged exaggeratedly. "Okay, let's go."

"Ew, no. You're going to shower."

I shook my head with a short laugh. "Yeh, no. Now c'mon. Let's get this over with."

* * *

A/N: It's Tasa, umm... So... Yeah. This is the first chappie. A LOT WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT ONE. So.. Yes. Please Review, pplz.


End file.
